


eyes like magnets

by refreshingking



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: M/M, Mortal AU, for percico weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refreshingking/pseuds/refreshingking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo had plans on a Friday night and meeting a band vocalist wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes like magnets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all. It's been a while.
> 
> I got this idea from a personal experience although mine didn't go like this one. But the idea was nice so I used it for this fic.
> 
> I know it's a bit short, but I'm trying to write again. So I kind of want to write little by little until I can write longer stories and not like this one-shot that was very messily written.
> 
> I do hope you like this though!
> 
> Happy Percico Weekend, everyone!

Nico di Angelo had plans on a Friday night and meeting a band vocalist was not one of them.

It had been such a tiring week. His shifts were doubled at the bookstore he worked at, because the one he changed shifts with resigned and the owner still hadn’t hired a new one. So just to unwind and relax as the weekend started, he went to a bar five blocks from his apartment.

Now, this bar, called Arlene's Grocery, had open mic nights, and tonight was one of them. Nico didn't mind, some live music was nice.

Someone on stage called to people who wanted to sing and use the instruments provided. At first, no one came up, but three guys went up and each got an instrument of his own.

As Nico waited for his drink, he watched the three guys. The guy with black hair picked up the acoustic guitar hooked up to the speaker, the guy with blond hair picked up the bass guitar, and the last one with the brown hair picked up the drum sticks and settled himself behind the drum set.

Nico's drink was handed to him by the bartender as the guy with the guitar spoke.

"Hi, we're PJZ and we're gonna play some songs for you tonight. Hope you enjoy," he said with a beaming smile. He counted, "1, 2, 3" and he strummed the guitar with a familiar tune.

_Please, don't see, just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies_

_Please, see me, reaching out for someone I can't see_  

The rich, deep, and expressive voice caught Nico and he stared at the vocalist.

He was quite a ways away from the stage, but he could still see the singer's eyes and how vividly green they were. Nico felt being drawn to them and realized they were looking at each other. He also noticed that the vocalist was slightly smiling at him. He tried to look away but couldn't.

_Are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?_

As the first song closed to an end, Nico felt his mouth slightly hanging open and closed it, all the while still staring at the singer with the sea green eyes.

The singer smiled and said, "Hi guys, my name is Percy, in charge of the vocals and main guitar, this is Jason," the blond guy waved, "the bassist, and," he pointed to the one in the drums, "this is Leo, our drummer, obviously." That earned some laughter from the audience. "So, seeing as there are other people lining up to sing for you guys tonight, we have two more songs for you. We hope you enjoy."

And with that, they played yet another familiar tune.

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing I know_

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

This time, Nico froze and just stared at the vocalist. He _loved_ that song. The singer was staring back at him and Nico kept on staring, not feeling one bit of embarrassment. He even smiled a bit and the singer smiled back at him.

There was nothing special in the way “Percy” sung _Photograph_ , but his voice was so good to listen to. The song fit his voice really well.

_When I'm away, I'll remember how you kissed me_

_Under the lamp post back on Sixth Street_

_Hearing you whisper through the phone_

_Wait for me to come home_

Until the end of the song, Nico was staring at the singer and the singer was the same, his gaze never left Nico, except when he closed his eyes when the song called for it.

Nico stared and stared. He felt drawn to this singer and his wonderful voice and enchanting green eyes. He wanted to talk to him, to know him, to ask why he was making Nico feel this way. He wanted him to only sing to him, to only look at him like that, to-

No. Wait. Nico looked down on his drink. What was he thinking? He gulped down his drink and asked for another glass. As he waited, the band started to play the last song in their set and it was yet another familiar song to Nico's ears.

The singer had his eyes closed as he was playing the intro of the song then opened his eyes and once again locked them with Nico's.

_Say you love me to my face_

_I need it more than your embrace_

_Say you love me, that's all it takes_

_Heart's getting torn from your mistakes_

Nico was struck with awe at the singer's ability to capture him with his voice and keep him with his eyes. His deep voice sung with so many emotions and Nico couldn't help but just listen and feel the music. He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't look away from the singer.

_And baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say_

_And love's floating away_

_Won't you stay?_

_Won't you stay?_

"We're PJZ and thank you for listening to us. Have a good night everyone!" Percy said. The audience clapped. They went down the stage as someone proceeded to play the next set.

Nico returned to his drink.

 _What a way to unwind, being flustered over some band vocalist_ , Nico thought. He asked for his tab and was startled when someone sat beside him.

"What are you drinking?" a guy with a familiar voice said.

"Scotch," Nico replied as he looked at the guy. It was the band vocalist. What was his name? Percy? "Oh. Hi. Nice set."

"Scotch, please," Percy said to the bartender. "Oh, yeah. Thanks. It was impromptu."

"What?"

"We just came up with the songs as the open mic was announced. Good thing those two know the songs I suggested," he smiled at Nico.

"Woah. You're that good, huh. No practice at all?"

"Yup. None. I just met those two tonight."

"WHAT?"

"I feel like you really love that word."

"What?"

"See? You said it again," Percy gave him a sideways glance, a playful smile on his lips, and then proceeded to laugh.

Nico laughed too. "Well, you make me speechless and it's all I can say, really."

Percy stared at him. "I make you speechless?"

"You were looking at me throughout your set. I think you know how speechless you made me," Nico said. He didn't know where his courage was coming from; maybe from the alcohol. But that didn't matter. He was fine with this. He wanted to know this guy with the sea green eyes.

Percy didn't speak for a while and just stared at him. "Well, that's a huge compliment, uh, what's your name?"

Nico chuckled. "I thought you weren't gonna ask," he said. He looked straight at Percy and said, "My name's Nico, Percy. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand towards the stunned singer.

"Oh yeah. Hi. Nice to meet you too." He shook hands with Nico and smiled shyly at him.

"You know, I need my hand back."

Percy quickly let go of his hand and apologized.

"Nah, it's fine," Nico assured him. "How come you look so confident on stage yet you're so shy and nervous while talking to me?"

"Um... That's because, uh, I, uh, you, um..." He let out a breath. "You were the only person in this room who genuinely enjoyed our set. And your eyes are really beautiful."

Nico didn’t know what to say to that so he just kept quiet.

"I didn't mean that in a creepy way, okay? I just, how do I say this? Um. When I looked at you earlier and saw you looking at me, I saw your eyes and I felt drawn? I really don't know how to say this. Uh," Percy mumbled to himself and said, "your eyes were like magnets? I couldn't stop looking at you," he said quietly, not quite looking at Nico directly.

"Well, me too," Nico shortly replied.

Percy looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You don't know how many times I tried to look away, but," he shrugged, "I just couldn't. Your eyes were like magnets too. And then there's your voice," he said with a smile. "And the songs in your set are actually my favorites. So thank you. I did enjoy it. Very much."

"You're welcome!" He sighed. "You know I thought you were just looking at me because you didn't like the set, or my voice, or me. Turns out I was wrong, huh?" He chuckled. "But really, thank you for enjoying the set," he paused, then, "thank you for this talk, too." He smiled at Nico.

Nico felt his heart go into overdrive. Why was he feeling like this? This was just a small talk; there was no reason for him to have his heart beating like crazy. It was probably the alcohol, but he wasn’t really drunk, not even tipsy. Maybe he just really liked this guy? Without any words to say to Percy, he just smiled back at the singer.

"So Nico, where do you live?"

Nico held his breath. Why was Percy asking him this? He looked at Percy quizzically. _Don’t get my hopes up,_ he thought.

Percy held up his hands. "Hey, uh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to walk you home, that's all."

"Five blocks from here."

"Are you letting me walk you home?"

"What do you think?"

Percy shrugged. 

"Let's drop the act, shall we? I am incredibly attracted to you; you probably feel the same too. Why else are you trying to talk to a total stranger? I mean, thanking me for enjoying your set is one thing, but wanting to walk me home is another." He stared at Percy. "So?"

There was a beat of silence, then, Percy grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. It was only a peck, but it still left a tingling feeling on Nico's lips.

"Does that answer your question?"

Nico smiled and pressed their lips again.

Before they made it into a full-on make out session, Percy broke the kiss and said, "You know, I'd really love to walk you home tonight."

And with that, they went out of the bar and went back to Nico's apartment, hands intertwined.

It was an unplanned meeting, but Nico was thankful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: Lost Stars - Keira Knightly; Photograph - Ed Sheeran; Say You Love Me - Jessie Ware
> 
> oh, and: P(ercy) + J(ason) + (Valde)z = PJZ
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
